Tin oxide can exist with various stoichiometries. In particular, tin oxide exists commonly as SnO or SnO.sub.2. SnO.sub.2 is an n-type semiconductor with significant conduction at room temperature. Because of its semiconducting property and its relatively high transparency of visible light, SnO.sub.2 has been an important component for transparent electrodes in flat-panel displays, generally in combination with indium oxide to form indium tin oxide (ITO). SnO.sub.2 has also been useful for producing gas sensors, catalysts, electrostatic charge protection coatings, and other devices. Solution based methods generally are used for the production of small tin oxide particles. These solution based synthesis methods can produce fine powders but are limited with respect to obtainable particle size uniformity.